Denial Of A Drink
by LycoX
Summary: When asked about drinking Alcohol, Scott ends up giving a very different answer to the question.


**Denial Of**

 **A Drink**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was basically inspired thanks to Tumblr and is set during the dinner scene in season 1's Magic Bullet.**

* * *

It was bad enough that he was having to do this dinner with Allison's parents, as that was only serving to make him anxious as Hell. Especially with Derek's life hanging in the balance, but to be asked about drinking some Alcohol? That only made it worse. Not to mention giving him memories of his dad he really didn't want to think about at the moment. As those memories were even reminding him of the fact he once swore to never fall in love with anyone. And the fact he was growing close with Allison both thrilled and terrified the Hell out of him. Once he'd been asked about the fact he didn't drink Alcohol, he'd ended up going deathly silent as he stared off into space thanks to those damned memories of his dad. "S-Scott?" Asked Allison in hesitant worry.

Even grabbing his hand to squeeze it gently while her parents and Aunt looked on in slight concern themselves. "Scott? Are you okay?" Asked the young girl.

Her worried voice snapped the young man out of his trip down memory lane. He then looked directly at Chris. "No, I don't drink. Not cause I'm not old enough too, but because I don't want to be anything like my dad."

His firm answer greatly surprised everyone present and it made Chris feel a bit low for pushing the subject. The fact there was a hint of anger in the young man's tone said something to the older man about his feelings on the matter. Feelings that he more than likely repressed in order to not think about. And it was something that made Chris feel a bit apprehensive in allowing Scott McCall to be around his daughter. Especially if all that potentially repressed anger suddenly came out one day. Allison glared hotly at her dad for making her boyfriend be reminded of a sore subject and she gave his hand another tight squeeze to provide some form of comfort for him. An action Scott honestly appreciated in that moment. Chris uncomfortably cleared his throat afterwards. "Right, I'm sorry for pushing on a sore subject."

Scott let out a tired sigh. "Its, its fine. You didn't really know."

"Okay, before things spiral anymore, how about a subject change!?" Interjected Kate with false brightness as damn!

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Kate. Now, Allison tells us you play Lacrosse?" Asked Victoria in curiousity as an attempt to get on to something a bit more lighter.

The clear subject change attempt would thankfully work and it was clear that the young man was quite passionate about the sport as well. And by the time the whole thing was over with, Scott was relieved as Hell by it as he could get the Hell out of there and get to Stiles and Derek with the bullet. Granted, he coulda done without the whole rabid dog story and stealing accusation however. Allison had chosen to walk out with him to his bike and Chris would even follow to keep an eye on the two of them. Reminding the young man of the disapproval from earlier on before the dinner happened. Making for Scott to sigh over it all as he turned to Chris. "Look, I don't know if its just some over protective dad thing or what… But I can clearly get that you don't like me despite the fact I haven't done anything to earn your dislike."

Chris could honestly admit to being floored by that and even Allison was a bit shocked. "I've had to fight for a lot of things in my life and I easily could have just given up. But I haven't, cause I feel like it would only make me be like my dad. And to be honest, it'd be nice to not have to fight where Allison's concerned. Cause I'm no threat. Just a kid who loves his mom more then anything and only really has two good friends in his life."

He let out a deep breath after that and looked towards a shocked Allison, whose eyes were glistening. "I'll see you around."

Climbing on his bike, Scott took off, not bothering to wait for any kind of response as an old vow of his about never falling in love came to the fore front of his mind as he rode on to his job to help out Derek. And while he really did like Allison, he'd end up deciding that they were better off as friends much to her strong dislike and hurt. Earning himself Lydia's wrath until he firmly told her it was none of her business but his and Allison's. Both Stiles and Harley would even explain without revealing more then they should to Allison about Scott's past. And that if she really liked him as much as she seems too, she would be willing to do what she could to fight for him. To show him that he had nothing to worry about in the end. Scott would have his doubts where she was concerned and would even Shift in front of her to see if she really could fight for him. Understandably, it took her some time to come to grips with the fact Scott's a Werewolf. But in the end, she felt it didn't matter and went on to fight for him to show he was and never could be like his dad.


End file.
